School Days: Triad
by Rahkshi500
Summary: Makoto, Kotonoha, & Sekai are together. But after Christmas, their relationships are being challenged by worse misfortunes. Now they must endure the struggles of teenage parenting. Will they make it? Takes place after the Two Lovers ending of the game.


_**Author's Note: **__Here's my next School Days fanfic. This one will be different from my first. Why? Well you'll find out as the story goes. It will have its positive aspects as well as its negative aspects. If you've played the School Days game, or have seen any scenes of the game on the internet, then you would know that unlike the manga and anime that were based off it, the game has multiple endings. Good endings, bad endings, and neutral endings._

_This story will be following one of the good endings, known as the Two Lovers ending. If you've gotten this ending when playing the game, or you have seen it before, then you already know what has happened. If not, then you can likely guess what it's about, though I would suggest you go see this ending somewhere on the internet(YouTube for example) so you can better understand how this story will play out. A fair warning that this story is currently rated T, but will be change for future chapters. Hope you enjoy the first chapter._

_Disclaimer: School Days is property of Overflow._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Thoughts of Three**

'_Okay, just one more.' _Makoto Itou grabbed the last Christmas reef. His mother wanted him to decorate their apartment a bit while she was out. He was wearing his light-blue sweater, green pants, and grey socks. He stood on his couch to hang the reef up. He found himself smiling as he did so.

Why? Probably from the fact that the impossible has happened. He couldn't believe it himself, but it's true; he was in love with the two girls from his school, Kotonoha Katsura and Sekai Saionji... and they love him too. It was quite a wild and interesting adventure he went through that led him to end up with two lovers.

* * *

_It all began with the time he first saw Kotonoha Katsura running onto the train to school. It was love at first sight for him... or more of a little crush, even taking a picture of her on his cell-phone. For the time he was fine just watching her from afar but soon he wanted to know more about the girl, to understand what kind of person she was like. But the problem is that he was too shy to approach her, to speak to her._

_It all changed in class. He was looking at the picture on his cell-phone, the girl who sat next to him, Sekai Saionji, noticed the picture and spoke to Makoto about it. She was energetic and friendly, which Makoto didn't mind but sometimes found it annoying. There was a rumor going on at the school about a charm; if you take a picture of the person you like and put it as your cell-phone's wallpaper and nobody knows about it for three weeks, then you and that person would be together. But thanks to Sekai for sneaking up on him while he was looking at the picture, he felt it was no longer possible and confessed his crush to her. Wanting to make it up to him, Sekai decided to help get Makoto and Kotonoha together. She easily made friends with the other girl and filled in Makoto on any data she found out about her. It was a matter of time until she invited Kotonoha to have lunch with them up on the school roof. This was Makoto's chance to finally speak to Kotonoha, and over time with Sekai's help, he was able to ask her out. She said yes, which made him very happy. But earlier that day, Makoto wanted to pay Sekai back for her help. She settled it with a kiss. Makoto was left dumbfounded as she ran onto her train._

_That was where it all began._

_Unfortunately, Makoto's date with Kotonoha didn't go so well. They were going to the movie theater, watching a film that sounded interesting to both of them; they hardly exchanged words between each other. It bothered Makoto; he didn't want his first date to be this dull. He wanted to make it more mutual for him and Kotonoha, for both of them to enjoy each other's company, but he didn't know how. He tried to hold her hand thinking it would be a nice way to start. He was proven wrong when Kotonoha pulled her hand away frightened. It was there he realize how incredibly shy she is, more so than him. They didn't look at each other, let alone speak each other, for the rest of the movie._

_The next day, on the train to school, Makoto tried apologizing to Kotonoha for what happened on their date. The girl said it was okay but whenever he tried to get closer to her, she would gasp and move away. It was there he found out what was going on; she was afraid of him. He decided to leave her alone, for he felt upset over the fact the girl he likes is scared of boys._

_When in class, Sekai asked how his date went and he explained it to her. Sekai decided to cheer Makoto up by getting him and Kotonoha to have lunch together. Their conversation during lunch went well until when Kotonoha started telling him more about herself in which she was very lonely and didn't have any friends and was picked on a lot in middle school. He felt bad and wanted to comfort her. When she got up to head back to her class, Makoto brought her into a comforting embrace. But like what happened at the theaters, she gasped in fright and pushed him away._

_Makoto was sad during the rest of the day, explaining to Sekai his mishap with Kotonoha. He'd receive a small bonk on the head from Sekai, telling him he needs to be more sensitive and can't just rush things with girls. But she wasn't entirely mad with him. She understood that he wanted to make his relationship with Kotonoha more mutual since she knew that keeping distant and exchanging only a few words could never allow a relationship to bear fruit. She told Makoto to rest assure for she would have a talk with Kotonoha. After school he walked to the train station alone. He suspected that Sekai would be talking to Kotonoha by now. He still felt depressed with how things went wrong on his first date, earlier that morning, and during lunch. He thought about no longer dating Kotonoha, but suddenly spot her running towards him. He noticed something a bit different about her as she came up to him. She didn't seem as shy as she was earlier. She'd apologize for what happened earlier, and wanted to continue dating him. When their train arrive, she took his hand into hers and walked on together. Makoto couldn't believe it, but whatever Sekai said to her certainly helped. With hope in his heart, he smiled to her. She smiled back._

_The next day went better between Makoto and Kotonoha. Both were able to exchange more words than usual between each other and Kotonoha wasn't scared of him anymore. Sekai was happy to hear about this during lunch. She joked around with Makoto to which he laughed as well and even joked around a bit himself. When school was over, Sekai already left with her friends and Makoto was gonna walk home with Kotonoha until she texted him saying she had a student council meeting to attend. Makoto's spirits plummeted and out of his boredom and loneliness, he called Sekai. They talked about his relationship with Kotonoha, revealing that even though things seem different it's still easy for it to fall apart if it doesn't progress in balance of affection and trust. If they don't tell each other what's going on then their relationship won't bear fruit._

_Somehow, Makoto always felt at ease with Sekai. Her voice comforting and her presence warm. While when Kotonoha was scared and distant herself from him, Sekai would treat him like an equal, not hesitating to make physical contact with him. He felt like he could truly open up to her._

_He understood now what to do. By the time Kotonoha was done with her student council meeting, Makoto made it back to school so they can walk home together. They both were happy to see each other. On their way home, Kotonoha spoke up on how close Makoto and Sekai were, especially when they address each other by their personal names. She hesitated, but soon came out asking Makoto if he could call her by her personal name. He was silent for a few seconds until he then chuckled and said yes. He'd always thought her first name was more beautiful. From then on, they both addressed each other by their first names._

_The past few days have gone by well for Makoto and Kotonoha. They went out again, this time to the Raddish Restaurant where they surprisingly found that Sekai works there. She gladly served as their waitress. It was quite an awkward moment for them. Afterwards, they walked by the beach. The warm sun, blue sky, and soft sand made their moment a peaceful, romantic one. When they arrived at Kotonoha's house, she invited Makoto in to relax. Here he met Kotonoha's energetic little sister, Kokoro Katsura. She instantly took a liking to Makoto, even calling him her brother. She said she was happy that her sister found a boy who cares deeply for her. She dragged Makoto into playing a lot with her, which annoyed Kotonoha and left him exhausted. By the time the two teens were able to be alone together, they talked about their date earlier and what they thought about doing next time. Soon their conversation came to where they said each other's name. They both looked into each other's eyes passionately and within moments they shared their first kiss._

_The next day after school, noone had to attend any meeting or work, so Makoto, Kotonoha, and Sekai were all able to walk home together. Tagging along was Setsuna Kiyora, Makoto and Sekai's classmate and friend. She cares for Sekai, but sees Makoto as just a fellow student whose in the same class as her, evident by how she addresses him formally by his surname. Their walk home wasn't as well as they expected it to be. Makoto and Kotonoha were happily talking to each other until he realized how awfully quiet Sekai was being. She usually would be very outspoken and eager to start a conversation, but now she'd hardly said anything to them. Looking over at Sekai, he found her looking sad and a bit dazed. This was the first time he ever saw her this way, he wondered if she was sick. They came to a stop at a crossing but Sekai, in her dazed state, stepped onto the street. Makoto immediately grabbed and pulled her back onto the sidewalk just when a passing truck came by at fast speed. Sekai snapped by to reality and found Makoto in front her, asking what the Hell is wrong with her. She looked around to see Kotonoha and Setsuna looking shocked. If Makoto didn't pull her back, she would've been hit by the passing truck._

_He saved her life._

_Sekai apologized for scaring them and took off running, saying goodbye. Makoto didn't understand what was going. He heard Setsuna spoke up, calling him clueless. She took off after Sekai, but Makoto noticed something in the short girl's hand. Is that Sekai's cell-phone, he wondered._

_Summer came by fast. Makoto was bummed by how he and Kotonoha couldn't spend the free time together on account that her family were going to their summer home. But at least he was hanging out with his classmates at the beach. Makoto was relieved to see Sekai was back to normal; he was really worried about her. They had fun together with their fellow classmates though Sekai would get too close to Makoto like holding onto his arm for example. Later that day, Makoto was just sitting about watching the ocean waves until when everyone was about to leave he realize that Sekai was among them anymore. Suspecting her to be somewhere around the beach, he went to look for her. On the far right side of the beach, he found two goons hitting on Sekai. She looked a bit scared, he wondered why she wasn't doing anything to avoid them. He decided to speak up, getting all three of their attention. Sekai looked happy to see him. The goons asked who he was all of sudden. Makoto was at a lost for words, but he must say something quick for Sekai's sake. He said the first thing that came to mind._

"_I'm her boyfriend!"_

_The goons decide to back off and leave. Makoto asked if she was okay but noticed that Sekai lost one of her sandals and cut her foot on a broken shard of glass. Makoto wrapped his towel around her foot and pulled her onto his back. He began walking back to their original spot carrying Sekai. With a smile on her face, she thanked him for coming to her rescue. Makoto said she was welcome but needed to be more careful. He complimented Sekai that she looks pretty cute when she's not being energetic twenty four-seven, and he probably likes her now. She knew he was joking, but..._

_When Makoto said she really needed to find a boyfriend, she knew right then she couldn't take it anymore. She asked to be let down, but Makoto said it would be bad due to her injury. She insisted that she was fine, even struggling to get off him. The raucous caused Makoto to fall down with Sekai landing on top of him. Both were shock to see how close their faces were from each other. They got up, but Sekai couldn't hold back anymore. Her hands on Makoto's shoulders, she moved forward and pressed her lips against his. Makoto moved away and told her to stop kidding around, but then Sekai replied saying she wasn't kidding around; she was being serious, something he'd never seen in her before. What she said next would be what sets the path Makoto would have no choice but to take._

"_Makoto... I love you!..."_

_Things began changing when summer ended. Makoto and Kotonoha were talking to each other on the train to school. They discussed their summer vacations together, with Kotonoha saying that aside from how Kokoro annoyed her, she had a good time. Makoto said he had fun too, but left out what happened between him and Sekai at the beach. What she said to him still buzzed around in his head like an angry bee. At first he didn't understand but that look in her eyes, a look of serious honesty, convinced him that she meant every word she said. It made him wonder how long she felt this way for him, made him wonder if all those times she helped him out with Kotonoha was either out of friendship or was it because she wanted to be close to him? But if it was the latter, then why did she help him get together with Kotonoha instead of trying to get him to be with her? Either way, the big question to this was how can he react to this? He was with Kotonoha, his girlfriend. What should he say to her?_

_He snapped back to reality when the train went over a bump which made him and Kotonoha fall forward. He quickly regain his footing and caught Kotonoha in time. The girl made a little yelp from falling toward Makoto, but then made a small, gentle gasp, and whispered her boyfriend's name. Makoto asked what's the matter but suddenly realized it himself. It must've happened when he caught her; his hand was on her breast. His heart was pounding to the sensation. It felt so soft and warm, so... good. They were in this position for about ten seconds until Kotonoha whispered Makoto's name. He immediately removed his hand. Both didn't say anything for the rest of their ride to school, both embarrassed to look at each other. For the rest of the day, the feeling bothered him. Several times he found himself looking down at his hand. It was the first time he'd felt a girl's breast with his hand and in Kotonoha's case, it was a big one. He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts; he'd just violated his girlfriend. He felt really bad about it too. He wondered how Kotonoha is taking it?_

_That day after school they both took the train home. Makoto looked over and said Kotonoha's name. She looked to him with her usual small smile. He sensed no anger, fear, or contempt in her voice when she replied yes. There was no bitter look in her eyes either. They began asking how their classes were but Makoto knew what he had to do. He said her name in a gentle yet guilty tone. But before he could apologize to her, the train went over a bump; no doubt the same bump they felt that morning. The bump made them lose their balance, Kotonoha's back hitting against the train's side and Makoto falling towards her. His left hand landed next to Kotonoha's head and his right landed on her breast again. Makoto gasped but Kotonoha made no response, as if she was expecting for this to happen. He mentally punched himself; what is wrong with you, his conscious screaming at him. He removed his hand from her breast and looked into her eyes. Regretful of his actions, he apologized to her for what happened earlier and for what happened just now. He didn't mean to offend or cause her any harm. He looked sad, believing he'd just ruined his relationship with the girl he cared most for. He turned his face away from her, believing he had no excuse and felt that he deserved no mercy or forgiveness._

_But then he heard her whispered his name. He looked back her. Still, there was no bitterness in her voice nor eyes. And right there, he witnessed a side of Kotonoha Katsura he'd never seen before._

_A side of her he'd never thought she would have!_

_She took his hand into hers and placed it back on her breast._

_Makoto's eyes widen, his heart pounding to both the shocking twist Kotonoha has revealed and the sensual feeling he was experiencing. He could feel her heart beating underneath the skin and flesh as if it were in his hand. She moved closer into him, her back against his torso and her head leaning on his shoulder. She took his right arm and wrapped it around her waist. She said it was okay. Whispering "I love you." Kotonoha drifted into a state of semi-sleep as Makoto continued fondling her ample bosom._

_Things began to change. Makoto couldn't understand how Kotonoha became this way. For a few days not only did she let him touch her breasts, but sometimes on the train to and from school she would move closer and closer to him until he suddenly starts feeling her hands fondling his boyhood. It didn't take long until she then started masturbating him, slow and gently stroking his erection. She would continue until when he reaches his limit and then collect his released sperm with a handkerchief she carries around on her person, soon asking him if he enjoyed the pleasure she gave him. And whenever she did these things, she would bore an erotic expression on her face, complete with a small smile, a "turned-on" look in her eyes, and a sensual blush. He'd never expected her to have such a sexual side of her. She was still the sweet girl he'd been dating, she just wasn't shy or innocent like she was before, at least not when it's only him and her and noone else around. One day when Kotonoha invited him to her house, Makoto wanted to know why she was acting like this. He noticed that Kotonoha's family weren't around, to which she answers that her parents took Kokoro out to see a movie and ice-cream and that they won't be back for a few hours. Once they were in her room, Makoto got straight to the point wanting to know her girlfriend's reasons for her deviant behavior over the past several days. Kotonoha finally confessed that back from her last year in elementary school to her middle school, she was considered to be the most well-developed girl of her schools. For many times boys wanted to date her and tried to touch her chest. From all the attention she received from the boys in her schools, the girls became jealous and started picking on her. Since then she became shy, quiet, insecure, and afraid of boys. But she said it was all now in the past, for she says to Makoto that he's "The One." The one boy who loved her not for her body, but for her heart and soul, and during summer vacation something just... "sparked" in her and now she loves him in more ways than one._

_Makoto began to noticed how attractive Kotonoha was. Of course, he knew she was beautiful from the beginning and he appreciated beauty, but it all began to make sense to him now. The reasons she was acting this way was not only because she wanted to love him in more ways than one, but she wants him to lover her in more ways than one as well. At least it could explain why she would let him feel her chest from time to time._

_Snapped back to reality when he saw Kotonoha sat on her bed and asked for him to sit next to her. He did and soon both were holding and kissing each other. At first was passionate but it started to go deeper with their tongues entering each other's mouths. They went further, starting to feel each other as they continued kissing. They couldn't control themselves anymore; removing each other's clothing, they then made love together._

_However, during these past events with Kotonoha's newfound sensual nature, Makoto also had his unexpected moments with Sekai. He didn't forget what Sekai said to him at beach, and it bothered him on occasions especially whenever he's not with Kotonoha._

_One time at school he noticed that Sekai didn't show up. He remembers back several times after summer vacation that she'd look sad or embarrassed whenever he saw her, he wondered what could be wrong with her. It was natural for friends to worry about each other, but his concern wasn't just that of a friend; maybe it was something more._

_Sekai's friends approached him asking if he could check up on her after school. Even though he had his reasons to go, he was surprised that her friends trusted him enough with the task at hand. He stopped by Sekai's place after school to deliver homework, but also brought her some bavarois. One time she told him that they were her favorite dessert, so he figure it might be best to give her some. He soon meets face-to-face with Sekai's mother. She surprisingly didn't seem to look at him with suspicion or distrust. When explaining why he's here, Makoto was welcomed into Sekai's apartment. It was about as big as his apartment, aside from how the front door led to the kitchen/dining room while in his apartment, the front door led to his living room. Sekai's mother led him to Sekai's room. At first there was no response, but her mother opened her bedroom door anyway. Makoto said hello, but was greeted with a pillow to the face. Sekai's mother left them alone. Sekai was very embarrassed to see Makoto in her room, especially since she's in her pajamas. Makoto found out then that the reason she wasn't at school was because she was sick, which he mentally sighed in relief that it wasn't something worse. Sekai had caught the mumps, but Makoto said he already had them before so he didn't need to worry about catching them from her. They talked a bit, Makoto telling Sekai how her friends were worried about her. She asked if he was worried about her too, to which Makoto again remember what Sekai said to him at the beach. He hesitated a bit but replied yes he was worried about her too. By the time he was gonna leave, Sekai asked Makoto if he could rinse the towel for her. At first he refused, but after a little "Please" from her, he decided to do it. He hated when girls do that. He put the newly rinsed towel over the girl's forehead. Sekai placed her hand over his, smiling as she said "Thank you." Her hand felt was soft and warm, Makoto gave a small smile. This moment felt like an eternity to both of them._

_Later that night, Makoto could hardly sleep. His head was filled with many confusing thoughts of Sekai. When their hands were together, there was a moment where he just didn't wanna remove his hand from her. He would ask himself why, but he couldn't find an answer. The thoughts troubled him; his heart sank._

_Since then, whenever Makoto saw Sekai, especially if she was around, the same thoughts would come to mind. He felt confused from it all. It saddened him. The girls hardly noticed it though. With how close he and Kotonoha were getting, he decided to talk to Sekai a bit. One day at school Kotonoha was working in her class, leaving the other two alone. Makoto felt this was the perfect opportunity to talk to Sekai. Up on the roof, they had a friendly chat until he decided to bring up what happened at the beach and the day he visited her. Sekai said she expected that this would happen and decided to confess. She had heard about him from Setsuna, believing him to be a nice and interesting guy. She developed a crush on Makoto and when second term began, she couldn't wait to meet him. That was the day they met and she found out about Kotonoha. She saw how much he seem to care for the other girl, and thought she could get them together. It saddened her that she would have to give up her chance to be with him, but all she wanted back then was to make him happy. Through most of the time she spent with them, she tried ignoring her feelings for the sake Makoto and Kotonoha's relationship, believing that they would fade away over time if she continues to see them both as just friends._

_But it didn't work. Her feelings for him remained._

_Makoto's relationship with Sekai deepened one day when he and Kotonoha were out on a date. He felt relieved that she wasn't displaying her amorous nature out in public or else people would notice and see them in a negative light. But more so, it was also nice that their date was harmless and romantic, almost like in the earlier days of their relationship. But to their surprise, they found Sekai there with them at the same store. She explained that with the festival at their school coming soon, she was one of the students in Makoto's class that volunteered to help get the materials needed for their class' chosen exhibit. From there they decided to have lunch together. Makoto's mind was filled with troubled thoughts again, especially with how Kotonoha and Sekai are together in the same area with him. His feelings for the two girls were quarreling with each other. He was soon brought back to reality when he heard Sekai mention how Kotonoha has changed, remembering back when she was shy and timid, but now she was more open and social. Kotonoha smiled, saying it was all thanks to Makoto for being someone who loved her for her, and Sekai for being a good friend. They smiled in response._

_Later when they were about to depart, Sekai suddenly remembered something she forgot to get for the class exhibit and asked Makoto to help her. At first he refused, but Kotonoha insisted she would be fine since it somehow was time for her to go meet her sister who has just left school. With that settled, Makoto sighed and joined Sekai. It was strange for him after being with Kotonoha to suddenly going with Sekai; it almost felt like a double date. But the real deal happened after they finished shopping and reached Sekai's apartment. She invited him into her bedroom where they then set the supplies near her desk. He remembered back to the last time he was here. He sadly looked down at his hand, the thoughts coming back to mind. Sekai came to Makoto to ask him what's wrong, but it didn't take long for her to figure out what it was. She said she was sorry for getting between him and Kotonoha, but somehow whenever she and him are together, she felt like everything was alright with the world, all her troubles would just melt away._

_Makoto was beginning to understand a little bit more about the situation, maybe even about these thoughts he's been having. Those times when he felt at ease with Sekai. Her voice comforting and her presence warm. To this day, he still feels at ease when with her. Back then they were just acquaintances, but now it just felt like more than just friends. And still haunted by those words she said to him at the beach, he wondered if there was more to him and Sekai than back when they met. Could it be that he..._

_He stopped himself from continuing. This couldn't be right, he thought. He's Kotonoha's boyfriend! He was about to tell Sekai that he was with Kotonoha, but he was cut off when she threw her arms around him, her face against his chest. She said she knew that he's with Kotonoha, but she wants to be with him too, to love him too. Their emotions were controlling them both. Makoto from how Sekai was acting, how strongly she feels for him, and because the thoughts and feelings that have been bothering him were swarming through his mind again. He finally gets it, what these thoughts and feelings have been trying to tell him, he knows now; he's in love with Sekai Saionji._

_He looked into her eyes passionately, wiping away a tear from her eye with his thumb. Their hands wrapped around each other to the pull themselves closer til their lips met. They fell back on Sekai's bed, both in each other's arms. It wasn't long until their kissing soon led to their hands feeling over each other's bodies. They couldn't control themselves anymore; removing each other's clothing, they then made love together._

_With all the events going on between him, Kotonoha, and Sekai, he found himself caught between his feelings for the two girls. He knew in the end he was gonna have to choose one over the other. He didn't want to hurt their feelings and see how their reactions would be, but if things continue this way then it's gonna come out bad. He blamed himself for what's been happening and began to scold himself for being so weak._

_Things got worse when the school's annual festival came around. All the classes were setting up their own exhibits. Makoto and Sekai's exhibit was a café while Kotonoha's was a haunted house. Kotonoha was excited over the idea of dancing with Makoto out in front of the school's big bonfire. But before she could ask him, her fellow classmates ordered her to do something for them, all the while Makoto was being dragged away by his fellow classmates, Sekai included. Through most of the time their exhibit was getting very popular. Makoto and Sekai both were working hard serving students from other classes, it was exhausting. But soon in the midst of their work, their fellow classmates offered them a break while they handled things. Both didn't want to feel like they weren't helping, but the others insisted, wanting them to enjoy the festival. Taking no for an answer, they encouragingly pushed them out of the classroom. Sighing in defeat, they both decide to walk around the festival together._

_The day went by smoothly. Makoto was having a good time with Sekai, eating snacks and playing games together. By the time it got dark, Makoto had practically forgot about Kotonoha. They went up to the roof to watch the dancing ceremony. Other students, mainly couples, were dancing around the big bonfire in the center. Sekai commented how nice the stars looked, but then turned towards Makoto. With her hand out to him, she proposed a dance. He smiled and accept. They dance romantically under the night sky, lighted by the glow of the bonfire. Both were happy for each other's company, with their arms around each other and their eyes locked. They move about, to and frow, in perfect grace as man and woman, complete opposites, becoming one in spirit._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_Both closed their eyes and their lips met. Love and bliss was in the air between them, a moment they wish would last forever. But as their lips part, Makoto saw at the corner of his eye an all too familiar figure watching them from the door's window._

_Kotonoha?_

_His eyes widen in shock, he moved from Sekai to get a better look at the figure. Sekai asked what was wrong which made him turn to her. He told her to wait and ran towards the door, throwing it open to only find noone there. He ran down the steps and began checking almost every part of the school for her. He grew worried as he searched. Was Kotonoha really there? Did she saw him and Sekai dancing together? Did she just saw them kiss? He begin to feel sick, his stomach quenching from the possible answer being yes. Even after searching about every corner of the school, he still couldn't find her, which was making him panic until when he turned the corner at one hallway, he ran into Sekai. She became worried and came to find him. Both didn't know what to do now that Kotonoha was nowhere to be found._

_Later that night, Makoto couldn't sleep. His soul was filled with self-loathing, and his mind was plagued with nightmares of what might happened in the future. Judging from those drama shows he and his mother used to watch, he dreamed that Kotonoha would mentally break down and when least expected she would either kill him, or kill Sekai and make him her slave. It was a lot scarier than it sound and Makoto couldn't take it anymore._

_He needed to talk to Kotonoha as soon as possible!_

_That weekend he and Sekai went to Kotonoha's house in an effort to talk to her about what happened during the festival. With winter coming around, everything was starting to get cold, not to mention that the Holidays were a few weeks away. They knocked on the front door and waited, but noone came. They knocked a few more times, but still there was no answer. They grew worried, wondering if anyone of Kotonoha's family was there. Makoto hated to admit it, but there was nothing else they could do about it and so they left._

_Makoto was feeling exhausted from then to the next day of school. From last night to riding the train to school, all he could think about was Kotonoha, wondering where she could be and if she weren't alright. Every second he thought of her, he grew more and more sad with nothing but a heart filled with guilt, regret, and self-hatred. He knew this would happen if things got out of hand. He could've stopped it! Why didn't he? He cursed at himself as he fiercely ran a hand through his hair scratching at his scalp. Because of him, because of him, Kotonoha is..._

_The same thing happened in school. He couldn't focus on his class work. Sekai too couldn't concentrate and it pained her to see Makoto like this. She too was filled with self-hate. Last night she would yell at herself in the mirror on why she had to let her feelings get the better of her. She believed it was all her fault that because of her, she ruined the relationship between the boy she loved and her friend. She put her hand on his shoulder for comfort, receiving his reaction of turning to look at her. He softly spoke her name and then apologized to her. She replied that she more sorry, sorry for destroying everything. Makoto then said he loves her, but they shouldn't continue being together like this, not after what happened during the School Festival. Believing that he would just continue to hurt both Kotonoha and Sekai, he told the dark-brown haired girl that it's best if they go back to being just friends._

_Lunch came, but Sekai told Makoto she was gonna do something first. With that settled, the troubled boy decided to go up to the school's roof. His mind was reminiscing over the many memories that took place up there. All those nice moment where the three of them eating lunch together, those days of innocence, all felt like fleeting dreams, a light from the past that was put out. What he wouldn't give to go back to those days. When opening the roof's door, he spotted someone was already up here. At first he couldn't make out who it was, but once her head was turned to face him, his eyes widen in disbelief as his heart skipped a beat._

"_Kotonoha!"_

_Makoto cried her name as he ran to her. The purple-haired girl said his name, her voice soft and calm as always. He immediately hugged her, his heart filled with overwhelming relief. He poured his feelings to her of how much he was so worried about her. Soon they heard Sekai came through the door. She too was surprised but happy to see Kotonoha okay. She too ran up and hugged her as well. They held the girl together; right now, they both just don't want to let her go._

_The moment continued for half a minute until Makoto and Sekai released Kotonoha. Makoto's smile quickly turned upside down. He knew what must be done; he has to come clean. From there, Makoto confessed to Kotonoha on everything that happened, how he was spending time with Sekai. He confessed everything, including the full honesty of his feelings._

_He loves Kotonoha... but he loves Sekai as well._

_He got down on his knees in front of Kotonoha, apologizing for betraying her trust and begging for forgiveness. He sensed Sekai getting down as well. She too apologized to Kotonoha, for taking Makoto away from her and betraying their friendship. There was a still silence between the three of them. Although he said what needed to be said, Makoto still felt horrible about his affairs. He wouldn't blame Kotonoha if she decided to never see him again. What punishment he might receive, he felt he deserved it. And even if Kotonoha did not accept their apologies, he didn't believe it would be good to stay with Sekai either. What brought them together were love affairs and lack of controlled emotions. He could be exaggerating, but he begin feeling that he doesn't deserve to be with anyone, that he doesn't deserve love, that he doesn't deserve forgiveness._

_The silence came to an end when he looked up to see Kotonoha kneeling down before him and felt her arms around him, bringing him into her embrace. She said it didn't matter anymore and was glad he told her the truth, and that if he still loves her than she would forgive him. Makoto couldn't believe what he just heard. He didn't understand how she could be so forgiving after what has happened. He and Sekai try to speak, but Kotonoha shook her head, knowing what they were trying to say. She explained that while she indeed felt betrayed when she saw them together during the school festival, she began to think for a long time, about Makoto, about Sekai, and about herself and came to the conclusion that after all that has happened, both good and bad, part of her heart belongs to Makoto. It was such a strong love she has for him that even if she wouldn't want to be with him anymore, no matter how much she wanted to move on and forget him, a part of her would still yearn for him. She began saying the same about Makoto and Sekai. With how Sekai always yearned for Makoto and by recent events the same for him, their hearts belong to each other as well. And even if Sekai stopped going after Makoto and he started being more faithful to Kotonoha, their hearts will still yearn for each other and inevitably the same thing will happen again._

_Kotonoha confessed how in a life where she would feel alone, both Makoto and Sekai were the only real friends she ever made. They're the ones who lighted up her world. They all shared wonderful times together; She didn't want any of that to go away, and although they did bad things to each other, they must forgive each other for their mistakes. If not, then all the good, all warmth, everything would go to waste._

_Saying their names, Kotonoha spread her arms out to Makoto and Sekai and made a proposal for all three to share their lives together, to love each other, to support each other, as couples. At first they were taken back by the offer, but Makoto soon took Sekai's hand and both entered Kotonoha's embrace. Sekai spoke up to ask Makoto what was up with him, but he said that Kotonoha is right; he loves both of them and after what they went through, if he went with one then he would only end up yearning for the other. She understood what he meant, but she didn't know if she could do this. Kotonoha encouraged her and then did what the other two never expect to happen..._

_She kissed Sekai._

_The dark brown-haired girl's eyes widen at the sudden move made by Kotonoha. Even Makoto was surprised that she would do something like that, but then again she was openly amorous to him before. Sekai couldn't believe another girl was kissing her. In her silence, she was gonna pull away, but instead closed her eyes and returned the kiss._

_Soon their lips depart and Kotonoha said "I'm sure we can work things out."_

* * *

And in the end they did work things out.

Makoto giggled to himself over the wild adventure he went through. Even though he was there, he really couldn't believe this all became possible. It's not like him to say it, but it has to be some kind of miracle for Kotonoha not only to be so forgiving, but offer to have both him and Sekai as her lovers. There were some adjusting of course. In some way, he felt like he was still cheating on them even though he no longer was. Sekai was having a harder time adjusting, especially due to the fact that Makoto would be sharing their love life with another girl. At first it was awkward of how her friend suddenly kissed her, but then she began wonder what will happen if Kotonoha started going farther with her. Would she like it? Will she not? Would she be able to tolerate it? That was one of few problems. There's also the times when she wanted to spend some alone time with him, only to have Kotonoha come in on them and join in. Makoto could tell it annoyed her, sometimes she even protested. It wasn't easy, but he hope that things would get better, or at least wouldn't take a turn for the worse.

"There, all done." said Makoto as he set the boxes of decorations aside and took a seat on the couch.

"And we're about to roll the Barrel of Tags to announce the winner of this year's Sakakino Lottery Festival." said the game-show host on the television. Earlier today, Makoto's mother said she had entered into the lottery contest for a chance to win them some money and had their number lying on the table in front of him. Along with decorating, she wanted him to call her once the chosen number has been called while she was out. Although his mother was confident, Makoto was skeptical of the whole thing, knowing that the chances of winning were very slim. There's the chance that it could be a scam, and if they lost then it would've been a waste of time and money. And even if they win, the envy of others could drive them to likely perform kidnapings and hold a ransom. His mother told him to not worry so much about it. She'd even offer to give him half the money if they win. It sounded like a very good offer to Makoto. It would make it easier for him to get into college. After more discussion on the subject, Makoto agreed to help his mother with the lottery, although he was still skeptical about it. But then again, he could hardly remember when the last time he and his mother did anything together. It has been a very long time...

"And the number of the grand prize winner is..." the game-show said with excitement. Makoto picked up the number tag. "Number 9-21-6-15!" He looked at the number tag.

_9-21-6-15_

Makoto found himself looking back at the TV screen, then to the tag, and then back at the screen again. His eyebrow twitched. "No... way." He went to his room to get his cell-phone, dialing his mother's number and putting it to his ear. His mother soon answered and Makoto informed her on their victory and how the lottery money is now theirs. His mother was filled with overwhelming joy to which took him some time to calm her down. He gave her the number to the show and reminded her of the deal. She told him not to worry and that she'll take care of the rest. With how things are now going, she said she'll be back later than she expected to return and suggested Makoto to find something to eat at the mean time. After a few more exchanged words, he said goodbye and hanged up his phone.

Makoto heard his doorbell rang before he could set foot in his kitchen. _'It must be _them_' _he thought as he went to the front door and looked through the peephole. On the other side were Kotonoha Katsura and Sekai Saionji, his two lovers. Kotonoha was wearing her light-blue winter coat and pink scarf, where in contrast, Sekai was in her pink winter coat and light-blue scarf. He smiled as he opened the door to greet them.

"Kotonoha. Sekai."

"Makoto." "Makoto-kun."

The two girls went up to hug him, arms around him and each other. "Sorry that we were late. The train wouldn't show up so we decided to walk."

"I'll say; you two feel very cold," replied Makoto before he released them. "Lets go in." He turned to walk back into his apartment, the girls right behind them. Kotonoha and Sekai removed their scarves and coats and handed them to Makoto which he hanged them on a nearby coat-hanger. Underneath their coats, Kotonoha was wearing a red sweater and a mini skirt, while Sekai was wearing her cornflower-blue sweater and dark green winter skirt. Both had long socks on to keep their legs warm.

"Makoto-kun, may I use your phone, please?" said Kotonoha with her gentle smile. "I need to call my parents about something."

"You forgot your cell-phone?" asked Makoto. "Well, what's it about?"

"That sounds a bit rude, Makoto." Sekai spoke over his shoulder. Kotonoha giggled, telling him it's a secret surprise and went into the kitchen. She wanted to surprise Makoto by what she and Sekai have in store for their boyfriend, but wants to call her parents in private so he won't eavesdrop and spoil it; she trusted that Sekai would keep him busy until then. She dialed her home number on her cell phone and placed it to her ear.

Makoto and Sekai settled down on the couch together. The girl noticed the decorations around the room. "Do you celebrate Christmas like this, Makoto?"

The boy shook his head. "Actually, my mom's the one who celebrates it like this. She wanted me to set up the decorations and to keep track of the lottery while she's out."

Sekai blinked once, then asked. "You're in a lottery?" Makoto nodded in response.

"Yeah, she believes it could make us more money to get by. She seems pretty sure of herself, it worries me sometimes."

Sekai never really liked lottery games, usually because she would lose every time. She expected him to say that they lost, since the chances of winning those kinds of games are a million to one. But her mouth hanged open when she saw a smile crept on Makoto's face. "No way, you..."

"I couldn't believe it either, but we won. All that money is now ours. Mom said she even split it with me. Looks like I'll be able to get into college a lot easier now." Makoto gave a victory sign.

"Congrats, Makoto. Looks like even you can succeed in such things." Sekai said, giving Makoto a friendly punch.

"Hey!" Makoto retorted, but stopped when he noticed the bag the two girls had brought inside with them. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." said Sekai as she got up, bag in hand. "Me and Katsura-san were getting hungry so we brought some cake before we came over."

"What kind of cake?" asked Makoto. He got up and followed her into the kitchen.

"Lemon custard cake." Sekai answered, setting the bag on the kitchen table and taking the cake out. "Want some?"

Makoto realized that he was indeed kinda hungry. He nodded and Sekai went to get some plates. He looked over at Kotonoha talking on her cell-phone. Now he seemed eager to know what this secret she mentioned is. She only said things like "uh-huh", "yes", and "please", and a few questions, but judging from how she were putting it together, it would mean that something big might be happening soon. His thoughts were interrupted by Sekai, handing him a plate with a slice of cake. He took a bite out of the yellow dessert, crust, filling, and powered sugar filled his mouth.

"So how is it?" Sekai asked as she ate her own slice.

Makoto swallowed the piece and said "It's okay, I guess. It's kinda sour though."

"Heheh, yeah. Lately I've started to develop a taste for sour food." the idiot-haired girl chuckled. Makoto joined in the gentle laughter. When they stopped, he remembered what he thought about earlier, before the girls showed up.

"Hey, Sekai, are you... you know, still adjusting to how things are now..." his soft voice filled with concern. "... between the three of us?"

"Um..." Sekai hesitated, trying to find the right words to say. "I guess you can say that I'm getting more used to it." She knew for fact that she wasn't one hundred percent okay with everything. As far as 'getting more used to it' goes, she was able to talk and be closer around Kotonoha more often without any problems. She was even okay with holding hands with her. What she was still having trouble with is when the girl starts to get physical with her. Back when she kissed her back then was one of the most awkward and heavily confusing moments in her life. It felt very strange kissing another girl. She did return it, but after thinking about it she didn't know whether she really liked it or if she did it because she didn't want to upset her anymore than she thought she was. And with what she and Kotonoha were planning to do with Makoto, she wouldn't know what to do if Kotonoha tries to get sexual with her. Would she accept it, reject it, be able to tolerate it? She doesn't know.

She just doesn't know.

Kotonoha finished her call and set the phone down. "Makoto-kun, Saionji-san," she said to her boyfriend and girlfriend. "I finished talking to my parents, and now we have the perfect place to spend Christmas together."

"Perfect? What exactly is this place?" asked Makoto. He was more now curious than he was earlier.

"Sakakino Hotel."

Makoto stood there for ten seconds with a blank look on his face before returning to his senses. "S-Sakakino Hotel?! That is a perfect place. But how were you able to get us a reserve there?"

"My father has connections there. Saionji-san and I were talking about it earlier, so I called my parents to make a reserve for the three of us." Kotonoha smiled.

"Sekai," Makoto turned to the other girl. "You knew about this? How come you didn't tell me?"

Sekai looked at him with a silly look; it was the same look she gave him when they first met, where he asked her if she had told anyone about his phone-charm. "Well, we needed to know for sure if Katsura-san's parents will give us permission. And as she said before suppose to be surprise; there's no way I'm spoiling it."

"Makoto-kun, are you not pleased?" a worried Kotonoha asked.

"No, it's not like that, Kotonoha." Makoto replied. "I'm just so taken by all of this, you doing all of this for me and Sekai." He felt guilty in how he can only do so much compared to what she was doing for him.

"Isn't that what lovers do, do what they can to make each other happy?" Kotonoha said in her soft voice. "And besides, it's Christmas, isn't it? The season of love and joy?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Kotonoha." Makoto smiled as he hugged the Kotonoha. Her large breasts pressed against his torso. He looked over at Sekai with a hand out to her. "Come on, you too." Sekai gave a weak smile but entered Makoto's embrace. He held the two girls close to him.

"You know, I just realized something, Makoto." Spoke Sekai. "We still need to let our parents know where we'll be for Christmas."

Makoto gasped out loud in complete surprise. Kotonoha and Sekai laughed.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_

* * *

_

_I am so very, very, very sorry that this took so long to make. I never intentioned for it to drag out for months. You can blame it on life, family matters, games, holidays, utter laziness, and who knows how many writer's blocks I suffered through._

_Before understanding a lot more about School Days, I had trouble coming up with what the long prologue will be like. In the end, I decided to make it a combination of events from the game, manga, maybe the anime, some ideas of my own. Hope you enjoy the first chapter and again, sorry it took so long._


End file.
